starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Corusca Fire
Intended as a home away from home for himself and his family, the Corusca Fire is the primary personal ship of Dorset Konig. Shortly after his marriage Dorset felt the need to have a ship that could go on extended voyages with little to no layover, and hold it's own in ship-to-ship engagements against military grade ships within its class range. For this reason he subcontracted Ubrikkian Industries in an under-the-table deal to build a customized Minstrel-class yacht with a number of features not designed for the stock model. Ranging from smuggling compartments, an internal security system, and built with duralloy composites that would give the yacht a hull rating equal to that of warships in the frigate and light cruiser category. Even when it was complete Dorset personally oversaw a number of other modifications that were made to it by a team of engineers from his company. Adding a state of the art computer network and avionics suite that reduced crew requirements to less than two dozen people, or making it possible for the ship to be flown and operated by just the pilot and co-pilot with little or no reduction in efficiency. They also completely replaced the ship's engine, weapons, and sensor arrays with specialized PiTech upgrades, the latter two of which would be considered illegal by any New Republic or Imperial customs official. The Corusca Fire was also originally modified with one of a handful of experimental PiTech hibridium cloaking devices built after it acquired access to mines on Garos IV, but like the Empire before it the cloaking device would be taken out when it's power demands and other faults were deemed too costly and dangerous. In it's place Dorset would have the Fire outfitted with an advanced sensor shroud distortion system that "shrinks" the ship's emissions and overall signature to that of a hydrospanner, which when linked to a strong jamming system makes the Fire virtually undetectable. Dorset would make even more modifications to the Corusca Fire with his android companion Talia years later after becoming a Jedi Knight. First they reconfigured the shield grid and replaced the ship's original shield projectors with prototypes purchased from Kuat Drive Yards, increasing shield strength by almost 1/4. Followed by the installation of a .7 rated hyperdrive motivator that had also been heavily adapted. Probably the most unique upgrade they made however was integrating Talia's higher AI processes to the Corusca Fire's main computer core, in essence allowing her to become part of the ship and operate it independently whenever she is linked in. Aside from it's extensive modifications and upgrades however, the Corusca Fire maintains all the luxury comforts offered by yachts of it's caliber, and as with it's other built in customizations has been elaborate decorated with furniture and other items to make it live up to it's name. Currently the Corusca Fire can be found at the Konig estate on Commenor, with Dorset preferring to use the other ships he owns, however it still remains only a Holonet call away from being at his disposal once more.